Smolarc Radiance
by TallestCora
Summary: This is a Rainbow BriteInvader Zim xover! Starring the Tallest, we're going to get an interesting view into what the Irk's Color Kids called Smolor Smeeches are like! It's bound to be an EXCELLENT adventure into the Tallests' youth! RR!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Invader ZIM or the _WONDERFUL_ show of Rainbow Brite, which is t3h k00!!!

xxx

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Whelp, here it is! It's the first chapter of the Invader ZIM/Rainbow Brite crossover, and let _me_ tell _you_, it's going to be a GREAT story!!! I've had this first chapter in my head and how it should end for a while now, and I'm so glad to finally get it out!!!

This is a Crossover starring, NOT the regular ZIM cast, but the Almighty Tallest!!! YAAAAYYYSSS!!! It's about how they were "Color Kids", the Irken equivelent being "Smolor Smeeches". (Okay, so I couldn't think of another word! So SUE mes!!! But, anyways, it sure does make it a whole lot funnier!)

In this one, the Tallest were the Red and Purple "Smolor Smeeches" of the Irken "Refraction Land". (Hey, I just thought that up! Pretty cool, huh!?! Refraction Action!!! Ooops, sorrys, I'll stop, now!) But, however...they aren't anymore!

How did they come to be Smolor Smeeches, and how did they stop? Wells, that's what's going to be revealed! Along with the Almighty Tallests' REAL NAMES!!! WHEEEE HEEEEES!!! But, those will be mentioned in the Author's Notes after the chapter!

Author's Notes To Be Continued...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

x

x

**"Big White Light"**

**CHAPTER 1 "The Light Gets Ever Darker"**

The Tallests were in their Lounging Room, arguing again. About what, we can't really tell, but it seems to be something about them being young.

"You _always_ were _such_ a glutton for punishment!!!" Exclaimed the Red Tallest.

"No! Well, at least _you_ were always one to fall for it!!!" Exclaimed the Purple Tallest in answer.

"You always had to play the part! You were always like-" Started the Red Tallest, but then the Purple Tallest interrupted.

"Hey, wait, it's my turn!"

"Wh-Huh?" Asked the Red Tallest, taking a look at the Purple Tallest from the middle of his rant.

"You already said an accusation! It's my turn, now!" Replied the Purple Tallest.

"Oh, right, you go ahead."

"It just was because of _you_ all, and how you were all too _scared_ to face it head-on!!!" Exclaimed the Purple Tallest.

"O-oh, well, yeah, um...well, you were always so fit to fighting! In fact, _I_ bet that's why you're _named_ after that!!!" The Red Tallest had to think a bit before he came up with that.

"Oh, no, oh, no, don't you _dare_ go there!!!" Exclaimed the Purple Tallest, warningly giving him a look and pointing his finger at him.

"That's _right_, isn't it!?! VIOLENT!!! That's yer name!!!" Shouted the Red Tallest, grabbing the Purple Tallest around the neck and grinding his knuckles into his unprotected head.

"GGGRRR!!! THAT'S NOT _FAIR_!!! THAT'S _SO_ NOT FAIR!!!" Shouted the Purple Tallest, as he fought to get release from the Red Tallest's grip. "Okay, then! If _you_ want it that way, then _fine_!!!" He managed to wriggle himself within the grip. "Well, at _least_ it's better than _your_ name!!!" He shouted as he finally got free of the other Tallest's arms.

The Red Tallest glared at him warningly, "Oh, no, oh, no, you don't!"

"YEAH! That's right! RODGER!!! WA HA HA! Take THAT!!!" The Purple Tallest shouted into the other's face.

"YOU RAAAAGGHHHHH!!! I'LL GEEETTT YOOOUUU!!! HOW DARE YOU REPLY WITH MY NAME!!!" The Red Tallest shouted at the other Tallest, and he dove at his neck, hoping to strangle his neck with his hands. Of course, since he didn't have any thumbs, this made it a whole lot harder, but that didn't matter, as he was managing with his long, double-digit fingers.

"W-WRA-WRACK-WR-WRA-WRAAAA-WRAAACHKKKK!!! W-WH-Well, thi-this is almossst-like-old-ARGRLGHK!-Times!-Isn't..-WACHK-WHACK!-IT!?!" The Purple Tallest managed through his throat's lock-fingered grip.

"Yeah, well, you're just a...Vio-cidal Maniac!!!" The Red Tallest retorted.

The Purple and Red Tallests struggled for a while, before the Purple Tallest finally managed to get free of his strangler's grips and hover away a bit from him.

They both cleared their throats, all the while still grumbling accusations about each other while they massaged their throat and fingers respectively.

"Stinkin' lil' psych'!!!" Muttered the Red Tallest.

"Stup' lil' cowar'!!!" Muttered the Purple Tallest.

After they had done this, then only _then_ did they notice the little Control-operating Irken standing afore them, having come in at about the time that the Purple Tallest had shouted out the Red Tallest's first name.

"Um, Achem," the little Control-operating Irken cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Ahm, yes, what do you want?" Said the Purple Tallest, quickly trying to compose himself.

"Uhm, my Tallest, please forgive me, but there's an important transmission coming in from a certain...Irken...named...Vital Green." The little Control-operating Irken explained humbly. He was checking his little charts as he said the last part, making sure that he got that name right. It wasn't normally well, _normal_ for Irkens to have two names, and he was a little unsure when it came to that.

"Did- did he just say..." Said the Purple Tallest, starting his sentence but not finishing.

"Did he say, 'Vital Green'???" The Red Tallest finished it for him.

"Hey, wow, we haven't heard- " Began the Purple Tallest.

"We haven't heard from _him_ in a _long_ time!!!" The Red Tallest interrupted.

"Greetings, Violent Purple, Rodger Red, my Tallest! It sure has been too long!" Came a voice from behind the Tallest. They both turned around and stared at the screen in a look of both excitement and shock.

"Vital Green!!!" They shouted at once.

"Hah hah hah, yes, it _is_ me! I'm glad to see you, too, my Tallest!" Said the Irken known as Vital Green happily. But, then his expression changed and his voice adapted a solemn tone, "But, I'm afraid that I am contacting you now today for an entirely different, and much more dire reason."

The two Tallest stared at him in wonder, and they also became serious. The Irken looking back at them on the screen was about normal height, with very sharply-oval, dark blue-green eyes, slightly long-ish antenna, and a green collar that contrasted with the rest of his standard magenta uniform.

"What?" Replied the Red Tallest, skipping all pleasentries with seriousness.

"There's something wrong. I can't contact the new Kids, and they seem to have dissappeared. I've tried contacting them on several different occasions, and I've even gone there on the Excuse of an Emergency to look for them. But they're just gone. And things are beginning to...gloomy-ize. As per the Galactic Judgement, we are the runners-up to make sure things are okay if anything goes wrong, and I do believe this qualifies. I've contacted most of the other older Kids in order to meet us there. We have to find them!" Vital Green explained, his face cast with grave light.

The Tallest looked at him with grave expression, which wasn't really normal for them. Then, they both answered with deep solemnity.

"We're on our way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

x

x

Okays! That's the end of the first chapter! Please, R+R and tell me what you think!!!

xxx

**PRELIMINARY WARNING:** These ending Author's Notes are REALLY long, sos please take your time and feel free to read them at your leisure! However, it WILL make things much more understandable, as this is probably the ONLY Invader ZIM/Rainbow Brite crossover fic!!!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES CONTINUED:** I would just like to note that the word, "serious" is the currenly _hardest_ word that I've ever had to try and find synonyms for!!!

I can see that by now you've noticed the Tallest's _real_ names, and I bet you're wondering how I ever got them!

Violent Purple- This one is the easy one to explain, as it's a pun on "violet". This is also similar to his personality as a young smeet, which is much different than what it is now! But, that's to be expected! I mean, _everyone_ changes with age...

Rodger Red- This one is much more difficult to explain, and I think you're going to find it quite...well, it's just me and my naming things again!!! Anyways, I get the name Rodger from the "Jolly Rodger"! Why is it paired with the word, "red"???

Well, as I was reading One Piece (An AWESOME manga, by the equally AWESOME manga-ka Eiichiro Oda!), in one of the first books in the questions section, they were talking about the "Jolly Rodger". It was said that it _might_ be a reference to the French word for "red", which is "rouge", that might refer to blood. But, it was also said that it might be a reference to "rogue" as well.

Of course, it's so long ago that no one really knows, but I've decided to take the first one, and use it to name the Red Smolor Smeech!

And guess what? His Sprite's name is "Jolly"!!! MWA HAH HAH HAH HAHS!!! How's THAT for wit, huh!?! Huh?!? HUHS!?! (Author gets whapped.)

I've also incorporated it into his personality that, when he was young, he was quite entranced with the "shiny things", and he would wear many of them on his belt. He was also more of a commander, also, but that's still in his personality. Like I said, people change with age, but sometimes many basic things about their personality may stay the same, especially if they were useful qualities!

Anyways, that's the story for the Red Tallest's names!!!

Vital Green- So named because of the color green on the Irken homeworld, it is associated with health and vitality because of its placement in their world. Green is the color of their skin, remember?

Anyways, that's all for the current Smolor Smeeches, I'll write more when they appear! As for Now, thoughs...I'll bet you're wondering about the whole, smeech/smeet thing...

SMEECH- The word "smeech"??? When you watch the episode, "Walk For Your Lives", Zim says the phrase, "Ever since I was a young Irken smeet," but it REALLY sounds like he says "smeech"!!! For this reason, I really can't tell if he's _supposed_ to be saying smeech, or if it's just Richard Horvitz's spit getting in the way. Sos, I decided to _incorporate_ it into the Irken language! How? Simple! By saying that it's just an OLD dialect of pronouncing "smeet"!!! Pretty smooth, eh? EH?!?

xxx

R+R! Or else I'll sic the Violent Purple smeech on you!!!

Cute Little Violent Purple Smeech: GGGRRR! GGGRRRRR! GGGRRRRRR!!!


End file.
